


Redemption

by The_Dawn_Of_The_Empress



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Critics are welcome, First Comic, Fix what was broken, Gen, I love those two, May or may not be some boyslove or bromance, Mentioned of MadaTobi, Please be nice, Redemption, Romance, attempt at adventure, crackshipping, screw the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dawn_Of_The_Empress/pseuds/The_Dawn_Of_The_Empress
Summary: Ashura...If we ever meet again...Indra second chance and last hope to fix his wrong doing. This time, he won´t be fooled."My dream? I don´t think I have a dream...I have a goal to fulfull and that is to free my clan from its curse"Redemption - First Naruto FanComicIntroduction! Its a little short, so sorry about thatThis is an unbeta work, attempt to create action and romance. Every critic will be welcome as long as its respectful.Another important fact to say must be that while this comic main genre is adventure and action, there will be romance and the main pairing is IndraHina.In this chapter, there are use a lot of scenes of the amazing Comic/Manhwa called “The Begining after the End” as reference. I highly recomendend is you like adventure, magic and alternative universes.
Relationships: Mentioned Gaara/Rock Lee, Mentioned Hyuuga Neji/Ten Ten, Mentioned NaruSakuSasu, Ootsutsuki Indra/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Redemption - Introduction. 


	2. Chapter 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please leave your comment or kudos, for they make my day! Thank you very much!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
